Sana Ishii
Sana Ishii (石井紗那/石井さな) was born on March 3 2003 in Gunma Prefecture. Sana is the second eldest in her family out of 6 children and the eldest daughter. She had joined Kirachalle 2013 and won the Pretty Rhythm Award with fellow member Airi. Sana was known as the sporty girl in the group as she played sports such as gymnastics and basketball. She involved herself in many sports during her early years in Prism Mates. She also participated in dance classes with her little sister. |-|Prism Mates= On October of 2013, Sana participated in Kirachalle winning the Pretty Rhythm Award. Then on December 23 of that same year she joined as a Prism Mates member along with member Airi Hamamura. As a member of Prism Mates, she was given the Mates No. 9. Her first appearance was during their 2nd single as Prism Box 'Happy Star Restaurant' where she appeared at the end of the mv with Airi. She then participated in their final Prism Box MV Glitter Runway in which she got her first and last singing lines with the group. She was given Runa and Hina's duet song Glory Days and made it her own solo with the rest of Prism Mates acting as her back up dancers. She left the group as they disbanded on March 31, 2017. |-|Solo Activities= Sana became an exclusive model for JS-Girl in 2015 but later graduated in 2016. She featured in many of JS-Girls photoshoots and had been on the cover once. Sana then became an Oha-Girl in 2016 and this news was given to her after Prism Mates first live of being a 5 member group, Mirei and Yuka gave her the news that she was to be an Oha-Girl. As an Oha-Girl she was called 'Sa-chan'. She graduated from OhaSuta in September 29 2017. In 2016, Sana was a semi finalist for Tokyo Girls Audition. She became an image model for Michel Klein Scolaire in 2017. In March of 2018, Sana was announced as a member for Kanko Committee through Chojudai 2018. She modelled uniforms with them for a year and activities with them stopped in early 2019 when generation 2 members were announced. On April 2 2019, Sana announced that she will be cast in "Love Weekend Homestay" in which a female and a male high school student meet each other at the weekend for three weeks. The first airing will begin on April 18 at 10pm. |-|Advertisements= |-|Drama Appearances= |-|TV Appearances= # Hobby - Reading, collecting local goods # Special Skil'''l - Basketball and eye exercise's # '''My boom - Collecting award sheets # Dream for the future - A model who is also a singer and dancer artist # What kind of things would you like to do in the future with the members? '''- CD debut with Prism Mates and to appear on a singing programme # '''A word to the readers - I am happy to have become a Prism Mates member. I trained with all my heart with a smile in dance and basketball, I hope to make everyone cheerful and bright. I will do my hardest, please cheer me on! # Sana is mostly known for her height. At the age of 13 she was 164cm and at 14 she was already 168cm. # She had began sports at the age of 3, playing soccer and basketball # Her favorite thing to do is read manga and watch anime. Her wish is to watch all the anime and read all the manga in the world. # Her Tanabata wish in 2016 was to grow taller and for her younger brother to be nice when he grew up. # She created an Instagram account on January 1, 2019 (sana_ishii33). Category:Prism Mates Category:Prism Box